


皎

by frozen_caca



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_caca/pseuds/frozen_caca
Summary: 给月龙宝贝的新年贺文，中国人怎么能不过中国年呢你说对不对。本来想写辛月xxoo的但是剧情不知道为啥就没有那么发展，不管了只要月龙开心就好啦！
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	皎

夜深了，一轮皎月当空挂。  
唐人街却还是一派热闹的场景，处处张灯结彩，人影绰绰。手里提的是在纽约不曾见过的红灯笼，耳朵里听的是在纽约不曾听过的中文歌。辛舒霖在欢闹的人群中穿梭，又不停地被认识或不认识的人拦下，互道一声恭喜恭喜。  
过年了，热闹啊，辛长舒一口气。作为唐人街暗地里的一把手，春节是他为数不多的假日。不过看着手里拜年准备的礼物一样一样的减少，他的心情也逐渐沉重起来。他要去的倒数第二家是王家的饭店，和王老板互问了好，推了局麻将，就溜到后院与店小二胡侃去了。  
“大哥还有几家要去啊？”  
“最后一家了。”辛摆了摆手，拒绝了店小二递过来的烟。  
“不抽？”  
“少爷不爱闻烟味。”  
“大哥您说咱们这少爷平常也不露面，您倒不如……”后半句话没说完就被辛狠狠瞪了回去。店小二连忙赔笑着改口道：“开玩笑开玩笑，大哥莫要和小的计较，这谁敢说少爷的不是。”辛的脸色仍是不好看：“今天过年，就饶了你。”说罢起身走了。  
李府离唐人街中心倒是很有一段距离。辛越往李府走，周围就越僻静。到了门口，朱门紧闭，两尊石狮子格外阴森，只隐隐约约听到些吵闹。辛进门前一抬头，感叹：“好一轮月亮。”  
守门的佣人认得辛，径直把他带到客厅。进来一看，辛发现原来门口听见的吵闹声是有戏班子在客厅咿咿呀呀的唱戏。李月龙一个人半躺在沙发上看，茶几上还放了几个空酒瓶。见辛来了，他挥一挥手。戏班子停了，佣人围上来拆了戏台。收拾了总共一刻钟不到，就都向李月龙鞠了躬，出去了。  
客厅里就只剩下他们俩了。辛先开了口：“你怎么又一个人喝酒？”说着上前去要把酒瓶收起来。没料月龙坐起来，抓住他的手：“我等了你好久了。”  
“那也不要喝酒。”  
“过来坐。”  
辛叹了口气，没动酒瓶，在他身边坐下。月龙顺势倒在辛怀里，辛闻到一股浓重的酒味。低头，他家少爷披散着头发，有气无力地说：“你怎么现在才来？刚才唱得可好了，我无聊，一直在等你。你怎么现在才来？”  
辛没搭话，把备好的礼物递给月龙：“新年快乐。”月龙接过来，看是一个红绸缎包好的匣子。他拆开来看，匣子里头是把匕首。月龙举起来，笑：“怎么，你要杀我？”  
“不是，”辛无奈地按住他的手，“是要你保护自己。今天我遇到一个伙计……”月龙没等他讲完就笑开了。先是轻声地笑几声，再是大笑，继而狂笑。他笑得花枝乱颤，整个人趴在辛身上，抖个不停。  
辛怜惜似的搂住他：“我叫你不要喝酒。”  
月龙笑够了，抬起头，捧住辛的脸，凝神看：“今年你就二十了。”  
这是两人的脸第一次离这么近。辛看着月龙，和他水汪汪的眼睛对视，手就搭在他的腰上。月龙的头发摸起来又湿又滑，像海草一样把他缠住了。片刻的失神，辛吻了上去。  
嘴唇最先碰上，辛感觉到月龙伸舌头了。他的舌头很灵活，像一条水蛇，早有预谋般的入侵辛的嘴巴。辛轻轻含住月龙的舌头，舔舐起来。右手也从腰部慢慢移到后脑勺，辛把他家少爷放倒在沙发上。  
月龙手里的匕首滑落在地上，辛骑在月龙身上，俯看着小少爷，有些不知所措。月龙看出了辛的局促，又笑了。他把辛推开，站起身，蜕去自己的衣物。辛的脸红了：“你……”“你动的什么心思我还看不出来？”李月龙解开辛的裤链，抓住他的性器，那活儿已然硬挺。  
“傻弟弟。”  
辛的脑子嗡一下，接下来要干什么已经由不得他自己了。他胡乱抱过李月龙的腰肢，亲吻他的乳头，一只手摸住月龙的阳具，上下揉搓。月龙向后踉跄了两下，亏得辛抱住才没有摔倒。欲望通过阳具溢出，再加上乳尖被辛用舌头摩挲，他要靠双手撑着辛的肩部才能维持站立。辛把月龙的性器摸了个遍，又咬住他粉嫩的乳头，其实他不敢咬下去，怕把月龙弄疼了，只敢轻轻含着。他感受到月龙的阳具在发颤，耳边传来他断断续续的娇喘，自己的下体也肿胀难当。月龙突然把他推开，弯下腰扒开他的裤子，手法熟练的挑起他的阴茎，把嘴靠上去，辛却把他挡住了：“月龙，你喝醉了。”  
月龙看着他，先是诧异，再来眼睛里竟泛出泪花来了：“为什么？”  
“我……我不能占你……占你便宜。”辛从未对人说出过这句话，说话的对象竟然还是自家少爷，这下脸是彻底红到耳根子了。  
这句话让李月龙忘了流泪，愣了半刻，转而又笑：“占都占了，这时候还装正人君子呢。”说罢披上之前脱下的衣服，起身要走。辛见他这般，心里头叹了口气，站起来去拉他的手：“你别走，今天晚上我陪你就是了。”月龙的力气哪比得过辛，一拉就转过身来。只见得他半咬嘴唇，蹙着眉头，虽说眼眶红了，泪却硬生生不往下掉：“又不是求着你陪。”辛舒霖的心一下子就软了，脱下外套给李月龙披上：“是我硬要陪你的，”他抱住月龙，“你别着凉了。”  
月龙在他怀里“噗嗤”笑出了声：“你这个人真是莫名其妙，”辛感觉到温热的泪水蹭在他肩上，“这么晚才来找我，当你要带什么好东西来，结果给我带了把刀子。做到一半又说不要占我便宜，”他的声音逐渐小下去了，肩膀突然抽动起来，再开口带着哭腔，“辛舒霖，我真没见过你这种人。”  
辛不会安慰人，只知道拍拍李月龙的后背，半晌没有人说话，只有李月龙一个人的抽泣声。渐渐地抽泣声也没了，李月龙哭够了，但还是一动不动地呆在辛怀里：“你是不是要走了。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“你不要走那你送我刀干嘛。”  
“你要会防身啊。”  
“你要在我干嘛要会防身。”  
“我不能一直护着你。”  
“你就该一直护着我，之前都说好了的。”  
“……好，那我就一直护着你。”  
李月龙抬起头，脸上泪痕还没干，两只眼睛又笑意盈盈了：“那那个不算了，你要重新送我一个。”  
可能是李月龙秀色可餐，也可能是顺着刚才的心绪，反正神使鬼差般的，辛又亲上去了。  
这个吻好似比刚才温柔了许多，李月龙能感受到辛粗糙的舌苔在他口腔内壁的滑动，他的舌尖也舔上去，两人的舌头互相缠了好一会儿。最后还是月龙笑着放开辛：“好啊你，这么会哄人开心。当真还没女朋友？”  
“真没有。”说完辛还想凑上去，这次却轮到李月龙推开他了：  
“好了好了，”他去把地上的匕首捡起来，拉开刀鞘，“有人要杀我这个能防得了吗。你是真傻。”  
我哪有你手段多，这么想着辛还是没说出口，怕月龙又生气。他把裤子重新穿上，站着不说话。月龙看着他，还是有些恍惚：  
“时间过得真快，你已经比我高了。”他重新回去看匕首，“要是亚修……”  
辛一个箭步冲上去夺过匕首，李月龙的表情把他吓到了。他没来由的回想起几年前他家少爷杀自己哥哥时候那个疯样：“过去的事情就过去了，别再想了。”  
李月龙看着辛，好像要说什么，最后还是低下眉眼答应一声：“嗯。”  
“现在离天亮还早呢，你还想干点什么？”小心翼翼的试探。  
“你留下来陪我？”  
“是啊，刚才都说了。”  
“那……我小的时候守岁大人都要打麻将的。”  
“那就打麻将。”  
“都是看哥哥们和父亲打，我自己不会。”  
“我教你。”  
“两个人……”  
“两个人有两个人的打法。”  
“好，”李月龙把衣服披好，神采奕奕，眼睛里闪烁着光，脸半是因为兴奋，半是因为害羞，微微泛起红晕，这样的场景还是辛舒霖第一次见，“我叫人去备桌麻将，再去备点茶点来。”  
“得嘞，今儿个都听少爷的。”  
李府又重新吵闹了起来，尽管从外面还是看不出端倪，依旧是高墙深院的，只透出微微亮光，两尊石狮子看着还是叫人发怵。幸好有月光，皎洁的，轻盈的洒满整个夜空。


End file.
